Hair Gel and Practical Jokes
by Jontie-gleek
Summary: Blaine hates his hair being curly and one day when he has no time to do it, Kurt can't resist hiding it :


**Wooo yay for one shots. This idea literally came to me when I couldn't sleep. I opened my computer and started writing.**

**I put bits and bobs in all the time when little ideas came to me and it really only wrote itself into a one shot I was planning to expand but it didn't want me too.**

**For those of you who are reading my other story **_**Mickenly Dreams**_** I'm having a serious case of writers block on that at the moment, so if you are reviewing this I'm open to prompts for **_**Mickenly Dreams **_**too!**

**So without further adue here is my one shot **_**Hair Gel and Practical Jokes.**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine for goodness sakes will you go to bed?" Kurt mumbled from under his cushions<p>

Blaine was sitting at his desk finishing off an essay and mumbling to himself

"Do you want me to fail?" Blaine said

"Yes of course I do Blaine that's why I've allowed you to take away from my beauty sleep for the past hour. What time is it anyway?"

"Uh it's almost two." Blaine said glancing at the small white numbers that told him the time.

"Then get your ass into your bed and go to sleep otherwise you're gonna fall asleep in your test."

"Just half an hour longer." Blaine whined

Kurt groaned and hauled himself out of his bed and to the desk. He put his finger over the button of Blaine's laptop.

"If you don't get your ass into bed I will turn it off." Kurt said harshly

"You wouldn't dare." Blaine retorted

"Try me Anderson."

Kurt's face stayed stuck on Blaine's. Did his eyes get prettier. No focus.

"I'm going to count to three." Kurt said "One, Two-"

"Okay, okay just please don't turn it off I'll lose all my work." Blaine reluctantly got off the computer and flung himself onto his bed

"Now was that so hard?" Kurt mocked

"Painfully so." Blaine whined

"Don't whine it's very unattractive." Kurt smiled

"Don't be a smartass, nobody likes a smart ass." Blaine smiled back (1)

"Oh shut up Blaine and go to sleep."

"Blaine Anderson if you do not get your ass out of your bed then me staying up last night will have been for nothing." Kurt was fuming

Blaine rolled out of his bed with a loud oomph and his tired eyes opened. The unruly curls atop his head almost falling in them

"Now go put your half a bottle of gel in and get ready school starts in half an hour."

"You're lying." Blaine said then he saw Kurt in his uniform

"I told you what was gonna happen if you stayed up too late. Now I'm going to the library before school I'll see you in English."

"Okay see you in English."

Kurt rolled his eyes picked up his messenger bag and walked out of their dorm room.

"Good morning class, if you could all take your seats. I"ve- Well hello Mr. Anderson thank you for gracing us with your presence." Miss Ryan said as Blaine came bounding into the room.

"Sorry ma'am." Blaine said sheepishly as he took his seat next to Kurt.

Kurt looked up from his notes and to Blaine who slid into the chair next to him, but he was not prepared to see what he did.

"You, you're uh you're hair." Kurt managed to stutter out

"Yeah I didn't have enough time to do it this morning, what does it look bad?"

"Are you boys finished?" Miss Ryan scolded from the front of the class

Both boys nodded sheepishly.

"Okay as I was saying I've decided to bypass the essay writing because I am under the impression that not enough of you are ready, so just do lots of studying over the weekend and we'll get to it on Monday, today we're going to watch To Kill A Mockingbird."

There was a chorus of cheers from the class but Blaine yeah he just moaned

"I stayed up all night for nothing."

Kurt was fighting back giggles looking at Blaine get angry about not doing an essay.

"Not now Kurt, seriously."

"I didn't say anything."

"Alright guys quiet down."

As the movie played Kurt scribbled something on a piece of paper

_As for your hair mister it looks much better curly – K_

Blaine felt his breath get caught in his throat, and he couldn't stop the heat rising in his cheeks.

_Why thank you, but this is a onetime thing I stand out too much when it's curly – B_

He passed the note back to Kurt who smiled and wrote something else.

_Well then maybe I'll just have to hide your bottle of hair gel. – K_

Kurt slid it back to Blaine who had a look of pure shock on hid face

_No please don't I can't live with the mess of curls- B_

Blaine shoved it back to Kurt who giggled when he saw it. He loved working up Blaine like this and he wasn't about to stop just yet.

_Well we'll just have to see about that. –K_

Kurt passed it back to Blaine who again had a look of horror on his face.

The bell for the end of period rang as Blaine was just about to write a reply but Kurt had already left for his next class, calling something about Warblers practice to Blaine who sat, still in shock thinking

_He cannot get my hair gel_

He had no time between any of his classes to run up to their room to hide his hair gel and at lunch Wes and David had pulled him away for an emergency Warblers meeting which lasted all of break.

Once the final bell had rung Blaine made a mad dash up to the room. He'd made it in and there was no sign of Kurt. He went into the bathroom to hide hid gel when he saw a note taped to where it usually sat

_I've taken this away from you for your own good, all the gel was making you delusional. If you're lucky and I'm feeling nice you will get it back. But for now you need to get to warblers practice.-Kurt _

Blaine inwardly screamed at the fact that Kurt had actually taken it away from him. He was going to do whatever he could to get it back. He knew Kurt would already be in Warblers hall so he made his way in. hair curly and all.

"Wow man who put a cat on your head?" Wes said as Blaine sat down in the choir room.

"Don't Wes, has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine asked

"He said something about his dad to me in Calculus today, I thought he would have told you." David said from his place behind the council desk

"Yeah he must have." Blaine thought he racked his brain for anytime Kurt mentioned his dad or not coming to practice

Then he remembered this morning in English when Kurt had said something to him whilst he was pre occupied with Kurt never getting his gel. Dammit he would have to wait until tonight to get his gel back.

Warblers practice went painfully slow and Blaine really needed to find Kurt before his gel was gone forever.

"Alright guys go and get some rest this weekend and be prepared for song selection next week." Wes said as all the Warblers made their way out of the room

Blaine all but ran back to his room to find Kurt on his bed reading a vogue.

"I was wondering what time you'd be back."

"Kurt, please just tell me where my hair gel is!" Blaine said frantically

Kurt seemed to ponder this for a moment "No." He said back trying to fight off giggling

"Kurt please I'll do anything." Blaine said again

When Kurt didn't reply there was only one thing he could do

"Alright you asked for it."

He jumped on Kurt pulling the magazine out of his hands and his hand hovering above his head threatening to mess up his hair

"Now are you going to tell me where it is?"

Kurt squirmed underneath him trying but failing to get out of Blaine's grip

"Come on Kurt you know I'm stronger than you." Blaine said fighting Kurt.

Blaine pulled his head down to whisper in Kurt's ear "Now tell me and the hair doesn't get hurt."

Something in Kurt snapped as Blaine pulled his head back he pulled his head up in one quick motion and smashed his and Blaine's lips together.

Blaine kissed back immediately feeling Kurt's tongue slipping between his lips he opened his mouth and swiped his tongue over Kurt's. It was getting more and more heated until there was a knock at the door.

"Blaine for some odd reason your hair gel was in my bathroom." David said from outside the door.

"Uh yeah thanks David, just uh leave it there." Blaine called back

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Blaine looked back to Kurt who was smiling innocently underneath him

"Damn it I forgot to let David in on it." He said before pulling Blaine's head back down onto his

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this, I really think Blaine would die without his hair gel but doesn't he look a lot hotter without it? *cough* Darren *cough*<strong>

**Thank you for reading this and please if you have ANY ideas for **_**Mickenly Dreams **_**I will reward you with hugs and butterfly kisses (more if you catch the reference)**


End file.
